I Thought We Were Professionals
by buildadome
Summary: AU where Rey and Ben grew up together and became models. This is a whole bunch of Reylo trash and I'm not sorry.


We begin with a young Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi. Since they lived so close, they were almost always together, you pretty much couldn't get them away from each other. All they did was talk and play with whatever Rey wanted to play with (she was a bit bossy). As they grew older, they would rough house and wreck the entire house all day, every day. Ben hugged Rey every time she fell over and scraped her skin, and Rey would stand up for Ben if he was ever bullied. Ben and Rey were inseparable.

One night, Rey and Ben were about 12 and 13 at this point, Rey saw flashing red and blue lights shining from the curtain across the room. She slowly walked over to them, hoping the lights weren't coming where she thought they were. She gradually pulled back the curtain and there was two big fire trucks and a cop car. The whole house was charred black and crumbling to the ground. And there was Ben and his mom, Leia, holding each other and shaking. Rey stared at this scene, taking it all in. But one question creeped its way into her mind. Where was Ben's dad?

Rey ran to get her mom and dad. All three of them panicked, ran over to the Solo household, and hugged the poor mother and son. Rey's father picked up his head slowly, in realization of Han's absence.

"Leia...I'm so sorry. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need." he told her, with deep sorrow.

Leia hesitated, but realized all her money, all her clothes, and all her food was gone. She needed a place to keep her and her son safe. "...Thank you." she sniffled.

Rey's mother hugged Leia as she sobbed and they began to walk back to the Kenobi house. Rey and Ben held hands. He wasn't crying, but he looked the saddest she'd ever seen him.

"My dad is dead. I watched him die. I tried to help… but I couldn't Rey…" he whispered to her.

Rey squeezed his hand tighter, and they went to bed together that night, pillows soaked in tears and hair stinking of the black smoke that was impossible to wash out. Ben staying oddly still while him and Rey cuddled. That was the night Rey fell in love with Ben. It wasn't his sorrow that opened her eyes, nor his miserable looks, but the utter humanness of the whole situation. She was just so glad her family could help, and she wanted to do everything she could to make him feel better.

Two weeks later, Ben announced he wanted to be a model. He said it would make him feel better, and that his father had always told him he was so handsome. He said he wanted to make his dad proud. But Ben was too shy to do it alone, so Rey decided she would model with him.

Several years have passed since then. Ben is different now, he keeps to himself most of the time. He's taken up longboarding and does that in his free time. He likes to do it at night when all the roads were clear and no one is around, he can fly down big hills with his eyes shut and remember better times. Only Rey knows this about him. He's never told anyone else. His insomnia keeps him up all night, and that was the only thing he wanted to do at 3am, remember. He has bags under his eyes but every photographer loves it. He looked so beautifully real and intense, with black curly hair that went to about his ears, and big pink lips. Purple bags, and veiny eyes. Strong jawline, and a piercing stare. He is truly art.

Rey was another story. She usually wears earthy colors because of her infatuation with the Earth and the universe we live in. She meditated daily, taught herself the ukulele, and sang songs about the desert when she was alone. Rey had an equally intense look to her, her eyes, big and brown. Her lips, chapped and pale. She was short, but had long dark brown silky hair and her tanned skin was soft and golden.

Usually when Ben and Rey model nowadays, they model together for couple pictures. She usually signed them up for it, being that she's loved him for about five years now, and will look for any excuse to be close to him.

Ben also loved Rey, but he wouldn't even admit it to himself. When he would do photoshoots with Rey where they would have to express deep sexual tension, he would always get beyond nervous, putting his face close to hers and looking deep into her eyes, grabbing her waist made his heart fly, but she was Rey, and she probably would never feel the same way anyways.

One day in particular, Rey and Ben had a shoot where they were dressed each in mostly black, elegant clothing. Ben in a black designer sweater, matching black jeans, and expensive white sneakers. Rey in black high-waisted jeans, a white turtle-neck, crop top sweater, with a round-top, wide-brimmed, midnight black hat, and designer black sneakers. She wore red lipstick and light makeup, so her freckles still popped.

This was shot in front of a plain white stone wall background. They were modeling for a designer clothing store, and the photographer wanted passion. So Rey and Solo did the usual waist-grabbing, neck-wrappping, closeness. But the photographer wanted more. Ben and Rey looked at each other, nervous.

Rey began to kiss Ben's neck ever so lightly, and glare into the camera with intense ferocity. But she was beginning to waver. She had deep anxiety and this type of thing made her incredibly nervous. She did her best not to even look at Ben, looking over his shoulder or down at the ground, and trying to still make it look passionate and sexy.

But the photographer was persistent, "Look if you guys aren't comfortable taking this to the level we need for this shoot, then you can always leave and we'll find new models. It would be a shame to have to do that though, because you guys are good, and this could make your career. Now look into each other's eyes, and just pretend that the person in front of you is the person you love the most.

Ben looked in her eyes and saw they were getting teary from embarrassment, and because she didn't want to lose this job. He knew she only got like this when she was extremely nervous. He conquered his own nervousness so maybe his calm, put-together attitude would settle her down. He grabbed her hand slowly, her nails painted red and her hands soft and manicured perfectly.

He looked in her eyes, "It's ok, Rey. I feel it too."

He pulled her in close, she looked in his eyes, they weren't as hard and protective now, they were soft and open to her. She felt a wave of utter love for him run throughout her whole body. He loved her, and he knew that now, and he was okay with it. Their eyes were locked in a deep gaze, unbreakable. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked at her with intensity, trying to stay confident, for her. He slowly pulled her closer to him, until they were hugged tightly together, then he leaned in, finally, dazily shutting his eyes, he cocked his head and leaned in. Rey put both of her hands on his face and closed her eyes as well. When her vibrant red lips met with his, she smelled his cigarette breath and cologne and it intoxicated her, she kissed him harder.

He kissed her back having to hunch over to reach her lips, and she was on her tiptoes, trying to stretch as tall as she could to meet him. They kissed over and over and over, each time both their stomachs would flutter with butterflies. They finally broke away, staring at each other with roaring passion and they both knew that this was more than just a kiss. This was how they truly felt about each other, and they had no idea how to react.

"Great work guys. That's perfect. We're done, let's pack up and go home." the photographer said. And they were barraged with high fives and compliments from the crew. But their gaze didn't break. They were confused, but intrigued. This was an all new adventure, and they were ready for what lied ahead.


End file.
